


Prompt #9

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: Okay but can you write how magnus loves to give alec hickeys and alec always "forgets" to heal them away so jace and everybody else just tease him about it but he don't really care because he got a hot warlock boyfriend and the others don't. Love your writing!!





	Prompt #9

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for this prompt anon, I love it! **  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/)?

Magnus’ lips are so soft against the skin of his neck Alec doesn’t even know how to  _deal_ with it the first time Magnus leaves small kisses along his jaw and behind his ear and down his neck, and a moan leaves Alec’s lips as he turns his head, heated skin against the silk of the sheets, and he’d be ashamed except that Magnus’ kisses get messy and slow as he simply breathes against Alec’s skin like that’s the only thing he can do, and a breathy  _please_ leaves Alec’s lips because – because he’ll go mad if Magnus doesn’t  _do_ something.

Magnus says  _okay, okay, I got you_ , their legs tangled, and then – then Alec’s skin is between his lips, and Alec breathes out, half a moan, high and pleading, fingers twisting the sheets.

~

Alec thinks about healing it. He truly,  _honestly_ does.

But.

The edges of the hickey are messy and stark against his skin and he –  _loves it_. Presses his finger on it and it hurts in the right way and Alec bites his lips.

He doesn’t heal it.

~

Jace wolf-whistles and Alec feels the tips of his ears turn red but he doesn’t,  _doesn’t_  cover it with his hand.

He tilts his head to the side and he smiles and he’s fucking  _smug_ about it, he  _is_ , it takes him a moment but it feels – it feels  _good_ and that’s something he’ll have to think about, probably, but right now Izzy simply flicks his neck and smirks.

~

Magnus says: -Hi,- before his gaze slips on his neck, and Alec can see the exact moment Magnus realizes he purposefully hasn’t healed it yet, can see it in the way his eyes widen and darken, slight gold coming through, and he feels a shiver running down his spine.

Magnus kisses his neck, lips fitting perfectly over the faded bruise’s edges, and Alec’s fingers curl in his blouse.

Magnus murmurs: -You are something else, Alexander.-, words slipping down on Alec’s clavicle, lips catching his skin.

Alec tilts his head, fingers in Magnus’ hair, and  _breathes._


End file.
